The delivery of radio frequency (RF) energy to target regions within tissue is known for a variety of purposes of particular interest to the present inventions. In one particular application, RF energy may be delivered to diseased regions (e.g., tumors) for the purpose of ablating predictable volumes of tissue with minimal patient trauma. RF ablation of tumors is currently performed using one of two core technologies.
The first technology uses a single needle electrode, which when attached to a RF generator, emits RF energy from the exposed, non-insulated portion of the electrode. This energy translates into ion agitation, which is converted into heat and induces cellular death via coagulation necrosis. The second technology utilizes multiple needle electrodes, which have been designed for the treatment and necrosis of tumors in the liver and other solid tissues. PCT application WO 96/29946 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,353 disclose such probes. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,353, a probe system comprises a cannula having a needle electrode array reciprocatably mounted therein. The individual electrodes within the array have spring memory, so that they assume a radially outward, arcuate configuration as they are advanced distally from the cannula. In general, a multiple electrode array creates a larger lesion than that created by a single needle electrode.
In theory, RF ablation can be used to sculpt precisely the volume of necrosis to match the extent of the tumor. By varying the power output and the type of electrical waveform, it is possible to control the extent of heating, and thus, the resulting ablation. However, the size of tissue coagulation created from a single electrode, and to a lesser extent a multiple electrode array, has been limited by heat dispersion. As a consequence, when ablating lesions that are larger than the capability of the above-mentioned devices, the common practice is to stack ablations (i.e., perform multiple ablations) within a given area. This requires multiple electrode placements and ablations facilitated by the use of ultrasound imaging to visualize the electrode in relation to the target tissue. Because of the echogenic cloud created by the ablated tissue, however, this process often becomes difficult to accurately perform. This process considerably increases treatment duration and patent discomfort and requires significant skill for meticulous precision of probe placement.
In response to this, the marketplace has attempted to create larger lesions with a single probe insertion. Increasing generator output, however, has been generally unsuccessful for increasing lesion diameter, because an increased wattage is associated with a local increase of temperature to more than 100° C., which induces tissue vaporization and charring. This then increases local tissue impedance, limiting RF deposition, and therefore heat diffusion and associated coagulation necrosis. In addition, patient tolerance appears to be at the maximum using currently available 200 W generators.
It has been shown that the introduction of conductive material, such as metal or saline, into targeted tissue increases the tissue conductivity, thereby creating a larger lesion size. However, the introduction of additional conductive material into the patient typically either requires additional needle or probe insertions or a larger probe profile, thereby increasing the invasiveness of the ablation procedure, resulting in increased patient discomfort and recovery time.
For this reason, it would be desirable to provide improved electrosurgical methods and systems for more efficiently ablating tumors in the liver and other body organs without substantially increasing the profile of the ablation probe.